Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{4}{16}-1\dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {4\dfrac{1}{4}} - {1\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{1}{4}}-{1\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{1}{4}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{4}{4} + \dfrac{1}{4}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{5}{4}}-{1\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {1} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {1} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{3}{4}$